Murdoch
Murdoch is one of Sodor's largest and strongest engines. Bio Murdoch was brought to relieve the engines of their heavy workloads. He was big and strong, so the other engines were eager to learn more about him. Murdoch, however, disliked the noise of their chatter and got cross with Salty and Harvey when they inquired about his past exploits. The next day, Murdoch finally had a chance to pull a train through the quiet countryside, but his journey was interrupted by a flock of sheep. Murdoch had to wait with the noisy sheep until Toby could bring the farmer to lead them away. That night, Murdoch found Salty's and Harvey's company a relief. Murdoch was happy but shy about being decorated for the May Day festivities. On one windy autumn day, a large red carpet landed on a goods wagon from Murdoch's goods train, unbeknownst to Murdoch. Percy briefly chased after it, until the heavy winds blew it away again. When Whiff first arrived on Sodor, Murdoch, alongside Molly and Neville, laughed at Emily because she was showing Whiff around Sodor. Emily once needed Murdoch's help when she became stranded in the mud, and near the end Emily asked him which track should she take. Murdoch told Emily that the tracks on Gordon's Hill were being cleared and told her to take the valley route instead. Murdoch shunted Rocky while helping Thomas recover the lost materials for the Sodor River Bridge's restoration. Personality Murdoch is a mighty, powerful engine with ten drive wheels. He is one of the largest engines working on Sodor and was brought to the Island to help with the heavy workload and pull heavy goods trains across the Main Line. Murdoch is as shy as he is strong, as he is actually a gentle giant. He can often be found seeking peace and quiet, away from the bustle of the yards and the Docks. He enjoys long hauls through the countryside and, although he can get short of patience and a little annoyed if he does not get some alone time, he can be quite a reserved engine. Although he can be an independent worker, Murdoch is often content to join in, help, and offer advice where he deems it worthy, but, despite being hard to miss due his defining strength and size, he will not jump to put himself at the centre of attention. Basis Murdoch is a BR standard class 9F used for fast and heavy goods trains. The class was the last of the BR Standards, and the final steam engine class produced for British Railways, with the last one, "Evening Star," built in March 1960. Livery Murdoch is painted orange with green and red lining. He has smoke deflectors, on which he wears red nameplates with gold lettering. Appearances Television series *Season 7 - Something Fishy (cameo), Peace and Quiet, and Best Dressed Engine *Season 8 - Percy and the Magic Carpet (does not speak) *Season 11 - Emily's Rubbish (cameo) *Season 12 - Excellent Emily and Thomas Puts the Brakes On (does not speak) Magazine stories *2004 - Blackout! *2005 - Percy and the Magic Carpet (does not speak) *2006 - Taking Charge (does not speak) *2007 - Snow Chute (does not speak) Murdoch also appeared in the magazine stories, Missing Murdoch, Noisy Passengers, and Sound of Silence. Trivia *In the UK narration of the twelfth season, Murdoch gains a Scottish accent. *According to early concept designs of the Season 7 characters, Murdoch was originally going to be a BR standard class 7. Also, after his 9F class was decided on, he was originally going to be maroon red with chrome yellow linings, according to Robert Gauld-Galliers' original art work. Because Arthur was already going to be maroon with yellow linings, Murdoch's livery was changed to orange with green and red linings so that the two engines' colour schemes would not clash with each other. *Murdoch shares the same whistle sound with Arthur. *The Motor Road and Rail system previously spelt Murdoch's name incorrectly as "Murdock". *Murdoch's model used to be on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. *The Halloween Engine in the eighth season episode, Halloween, used Murdoch's cylinders. Category:Thomas The Tank Engine Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Male Category:One-Shot Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Brutes Category:Gentle Giants Category:Insecure Category:Wrathful Category:Pure Good